


Stranger things

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Double Penetration, Fraycest, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Frank are together but they want Gerard they make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger things

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Frank Iero or Gerard or Mikey Way, I don't own them they belong to themselves. They do not condone incest. This is fiction fake i made it it bull shit

I have been friends with Mikey since we were toddlers but when we started dating I was fourteen and in my first year of high school. I was a year younger but I had skipped a grade and it ended up with me in Mikey's class. I was always attracted to his brother, Gerard, but he was just two old to notice me. He had the most beautiful long black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He had a totally kissable mouth and his skin was so pale. I ended up dating Mikey instead.  
We had been together about a year when he confronted me about Gerard. We were just starting our second year of high school. I had shook my head violently vehemently denying it. He would not let it go and he just kept pushing me. I had held out to the middle of the school year before he pushed me to far. We were lying on his bed talking.  
Frank, just tell me he coaxed me.  
Fine, I snapped, yes, I want to fuck Gerard. Happy now?  
I had expected him to be pissed, cry or even slap me but he didn't. He leveled with me with calm cool eyes while chewing his soft pink bottom lip. I just knew he was going to tell me to fuck off. I want to have a threesome with him and you he mumbled, ducking his head. His normally pale cheeks flushed a deep crimson but he did not look up at me. I sat there gaping at him for a few minutes. I am sorry you should go he said sliding off the bed with his back to me. His tall thin frame kind of slumped and his shoulders were sagging with defeat.  
Mikey, I am not mad at you. I told him. Standing up to walk behind him. I wrapped my arms around his tiny fragile waist from behind. Mikey, I said pressing my face aginst his back. I loved the way he smelled and I just inhaled breathing in his scent. He smelled like citrus and some kind of spices. He turned in my arms to look at me with his big brown eyes for the first time. Mikey, you don't have to be embarrassed, I don't mind.  
Frank you don't understand, he said his shoulders slumping. I am attracted to my brother. He confessed.  
I grabbed his face into my hands making him look at me. Mikey, I am going to say this one time and one time only, I do not care it doesn't bother me.  
It is fucked up, Frank, I shouldn't feel like this.  
Mikey, I love you and I won't tell anyone. It'll be our secret, I promise.  
He nodded slowly before he pulled me close to him and held me tight. Frankie, thank you for understanding.  
It's not a problem, I told him. Besides your brother is seriously hot. He laughed then and I felt him relax.  
We spent the rest of my time together throughout school, we began fantasizing together about Gerard. We'd talk about it while we did sexual things; from jacking each other off to fucking. then when I was 17 and Mikey was 18 we started our last year of high school Mikey made up his mind that we were going to do it. Sometimes we hung out with Gerard even more now that he was in college then before. He would invite us to his room in the basement to watch movies or read comics. Sometimes he'd show us his drawings or we'd just talk. So, we had every reason when he was home for the weekend to be in his room.  
We had closed the door like we always did as not to disturb his parents that were upstairs sleeping. I don't think he even noticed Mikey lock the door. He put the movie on, flipped the lights off like we always do and then we watched a horror movie. We climbed onto the bed where Gerard was leaning into the headboard. I sidled up on one side of him and Mikey on the other. You know, I said leaning in close to Gerard, Mikey and I have been thinking about you alot lately. I slid my hand on to his thigh and then slid it down towards his crotch. He shifted a bit and swallowed hard. I don't think he was startled until Mikey's hand joined my own on his cloth covered crotch.  
Mikey leaned in to his old brother and whispered into his ear. We want to have a threesome with you, he whispered his warm breathe caressing Gerard's ear and I felt him shiver under our roaming hands.  
Mikey, I think, he started. Then our mouths were on his neck nipping and licking the pale skin.  
Please, Gerard. fuck Frank with me, Mikey whispered so quiet that I barely heard him.  
I pushed my hand into his Batman pajama pants and caressed his dick. I could feel him harden in my hand. I leaned in to his other ear and placed my lips against his ear. I want to feel this inside me, I said squeezing his dick.  
Ok. Ok, Gerard said, if that is what you really want. He didn't have to tell me twice and I had my clothes off in a few swift movements. He laughed softly, eager are you? he said. He tugged his pajamas off leaving him nude as well.  
Mikey heisted staring at Gerard's nude body. His brown puppy dog eyes drank in every inch of skin on Gerard. His eyes devoured his brothers body hungrily before settling on his cock.  
Mikey, he said waving his hand in front of his face.  
Mikey shook his head bringing himself back to reality. Sorry, he told Gerard shyly.  
Are you all right, Mikey, I mean if you changed your mind, Gerard said.  
No, I didn't, I just hadn't seen you this way since we were little. I didn't know you'd be so beautiful, he said.  
Gerard cocked his head looking at Mikey thoughtfully.  
His cheeks flushed and his voice trembled as he spoke. I have thought about this a long time, he said looking anywhere but at Gerard.  
Gerard put his hands on Mikey's drawing his attention back to him. Mikey, you thought about me naked? he asked.  
Yes, Mikey said chewing his pink lip until it was red.  
It's alright Mikey, I don't mind, he said kissing Mikey's warm cheek.  
Mikey visibly relaxed after that. I shook my head impatiently and grabbed at Mikey's clothes to get them off of him. He laughed really hard and then I crawled up on the bed between Mikey and Gerard.  
So, are you two going to have your way with me or what? I said wiggling my eyebrows at them.  
This caused both of them laugh. They settled on either side of me, their hands roaming my body. Their lips explored my neck as well and I squirmed between them, gasping. I knew Mikey wanted to touch his brother and I also knew he would not so I reached out grabbing their hands and put them together on my leaking cock which throbbed in appreciation.  
When Mikey's hand touched Gerard's he had shivered again. I am pretty sure his brother had not missed it either. They stroked me together until I was thrusting sloppily into their hands.  
He wants to touch your dick, I told Gerard helpfully.  
Mikey groaned in embarrassment and pull his hand away. Gerard's hand shot out grabbing his hand. He pulled his little brothers hand between his legs. It's alright Mikey, I don't mind, he told him. Mikey shyly caressed Gerard who moaned and grinded it his hand. Feeling braver he took Gerard's hand and placed it on his dick. He gave Mikey's dick a few slow, lazy strokes causing Mikey's hips to jerk. Gerard grinned a toothy grin over me at Mikey.  
Guys, come on, I am waiting for you to fuck me already.This caused Mikey to burst out laughing. I poked out my lip pouting. You are so cute when you pout, baby, Mikey teased me and kissed the corner of my mouth.  
Gerard leaned in kissing the other side of my mouth. Get the lube out my drawer, will you, Mikey, Gerard said. Mikey rolled over, pulled the drawer open and grabbed the bottle out. He tossed it to Gerard and he flipped the lid open, squeezing it on to his hand. He massaged it onto his fingers generously. I am guessing you arent a virgin? he said raising an eyebrow.  
No, Mikey, has fucked me lots of times, I said.  
He nodded his head smiling. He pressed his slicked finger at my opening and pressed it inside of me. I squirmed at the intrusion. He slid it in and out of me a few times before he pushed his second finger in completely. Mikey watched, slowly stroking himself. I loved watching Mikey stroke his cock it is beautiful. It was long and slender but not thin. I love the way his long bony fingers looked wrapped around it. His eyes are half lidded as he watches Gerard working me open slow and careful as he's now working on his third finger now. I notice how his fingers are different from Mikey's. they are long but not as long as Mikey's and they are a little thicker too.  
I lose my train of thought when he hits that sweet spot inside me. I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. I want, I gasp, I want! I cry out but then Mikey interrupts us.  
I want us both inside you.  
I turn to look at him I want to protest but the look of need on his face changes my mind. I don't know if you'll fit, I say carefully.  
Gerard strokes my cheek reassuringly. It will fit, we just have to stretch you, that's all. I look at him unsure and a little scared. Frank, if you don't want to it's ok, Gerard says in a gentle tone.  
No, I want to because Mikey wants me to.  
I promise, we will be careful and not hurt you, Gerard says. He looks at me expectantly and I nod after a moment. He takes his cock in his hand, pressing the head against my quivering opening. He slowly presses himself inside my body. I have been waiting for him to touch me this way for years. I want to sob with the pleasure of finally feeling Gerard inside of me. He is filling me so full and stretching me. He is not as long as Mikey but he is much thicker. I sigh with the pleasure of him slowly moving in and out me. After a few strokes he pulls out and I whimper at the loss. Shh, Frankie, he says, we will give it to you in just a minute. Come here, Mikey, he told him in a commanding tone.  
Mikey scooted right up to me until his body was pressed against me. Gerard reached between my legs taking Mikey's dick in his hand and he squirted lots of lube on it. He stroked it until it was covered really well. He then pressed his own body flush against me on the other side. He pressed Mikey's dick against his own stroking them together and ripping a loud moan from Mikey. He pressed the head of both their cocks against my hole and pressed them in very carefully.  
He moved slowly as he pressed them into me. It was hurting but I took a deep breath and let them both fill me. I didn't know I had even made a pained noise until Gerard was stroking my hair gently and whispering, it's ok Frankie, just relax. I did my best to do as Gerard asked. It felt like they were splitting me in two but I let them keep going until they were all the way in. They both were very still once they were inside my body fully. They gave me a long time to adjust to the way my body felt full from the stretching. The intrusion was almost to much. I wanted to beg them to take it out but then they were touching me. Mikey's lips were on the side of my neck kissing me, at first they are nipping me before his tongue would soothe it. Gerard's hands were on my chest teasing and pinching my nipples. Then Gerard's lips found mine. He was kissing me very soft at first before his tongue slide into my mouth. Suddenly, Mikey's hands were caressing my hips. My senses were on overload and I just needed them.  
When Gerard pulled away, I panted breathless. Please, I begged, I wasn't sure what I was even asking for and I was incoherent. They slid their cocks together inside me until they found a rhythm. It hurt at first but soon I had stretched around them an I was squirming like a wanton slut with both of the Ways filling my stretched out hole. They worked in and out of me, their cocks sliding together. It felt so amazing and so perfect. Suddenly it clicked into place for me that this felt right. I belonged no where else in the world but with them. I started sobbing in pleasure burying my head in Gerard's neck who was in front of me. I reached behind my clumsily tugging Mikey even closer.  
I think he likes it, Mikey, Gerard teased. Gerard grabbed Mikey's hand wrapping it around my leaking dick and he wrapped his own hand around Mikey's the two of them stroked in a rhythm as they moved in and out of me. Both of them mouthing my skin that felt like it was on fire. With their free hands they reached out to gently let their fingers dance over each others skin.  
Suddenly, Mikey stiffened behind me and came inside me all over Gerard's dick, whimpering and sobbing out his pleasure. Feeling Mikey cum all over his dick inside me sent Gerard over the edge as well and he filled me full of his hot cum as well. It seeped out of my hole around their cocks running down my ass cheek. It was all to much for me. It brought me over the edge as well as Gerard stroked me through my orgasm. I came so hard that I passed out. When I awoke Mikey and Gerard weren't inside of me anymore. My ass was very sore and throbbing. When I moved pain screamed from my opening up my body making me still again. They had cleaned me up and both were pressed against me. They were both placing soft kisses all over my skin. Mikey gently stroking my lower back in comforting circles. Gerard was softly stroking my hair. They were both murmuring comforting words to me. Telling me that I was ok. That it was all going to be alright. When my eyes fluttered open Gerard looked at me sympathetically.  
You're going to hurt for little while, Frankie, just try to relax we have you.  
I nodded making a contented sound but I didn't speak right then.  
Mikey whispered against my neck, I love you, Frankie.  
I mumbled, I love you too, Mikey and I love you too, Gerard.  
Gerard went very still for a moment and I was scared I had said something stupid.  
Then he said, I love you too, Frankie, and kissed me on my temple.  
It was quiet for a few minutes and filled only with the sounds of our breathing.  
Then Gerard spoke. Mikey, hmm, Mikey, he hummed tiredly. I love you too, Mikey, Gerard said softly.  
I love you to, Gee, Mikey said.  
Gerard, Mikey called so softly that it was barely audible.  
Yes, Mikey? he asked.  
Will you fuck me next time?  
Yes, Mikey, I will, I promise.  
I made another contented sound between them. Knowing that my life was forever changed from this moment on. I knew then and there I didn't care how weird it was because I loved them both. I knew nothing would ever change that. Both of them snuggled close to me and held me tightly. It wasn't long before I had dozed off between the two of them; happy.


End file.
